User talk:King of cp 2
Hi, King of cp 2! We are elated to have you here on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. Please take the time to read these paragraphs. Overview Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Supersam10999/The Revolution Has Begun!/@comment-King of cp 2-20110507230130 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a link or menu will take you to the page of choice. We reccommend checking out the "DO YOUR PART!" section. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and anything else, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on any anywhere. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you, but don't let it become your number one contribution. Remember this wish blogs, too. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing, bold editing, and imagination. Please, please do not forget to edit and expand existing articles! Write new ones, and attend the Shout Box! Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. Shout Box The first thing you need to do upon joining is to enable the Shout Box, also called the Wiki Chat Room. The shout box is a great way to communicate with other users. It is used to make and discuss parodies, discuss stories, help out users, encourage those down on their luck, welcome users, and even for role-play. It is a necessity for any user who edits here, regardless of who they are or how recently they have joined. *How To Get It **1. Look at the top of the page, where it says your user name. Go to SEE MORE. The third option says widgets. Press on it. **2. The top of the page should expand, showing the widgets. Scroll to the right until you find "Shout Box'" **3. Click on the green plus sign. **4. You now have the shout box, it is on the bottom of your page. **5. Begin talking. :D PLEASE USE THIS! PLEASE, WE GET LONELY ON IT! Remember: anybody and everybody wants to talk to you, answer your questions, and help you on this site. Do not be shy to ask them for or about anything, and always ask. These users aren't the only users, and you are just as important as anyone else when it comes to expanding the site. Remember, even the newest of users can be wiki legends. Conclusion We encourage your edits! bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create A Page! Please don't quit!! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on this BOSS' page, the people listed above, and anyone else's talk page if you need ANY form of help whatsoever! Finally, please do not remove this message from your talk page -- it is supposed to remain there in case you need to refer back to it. BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 23:02, May 7, 2011 Rey de CP Your English is terrible. I know you are from Venezuela, as your IP suggests. You even have your own website: http://reydecp.blogspot.com/ !!!! With YOU on there. EN ESPANOL! Hola. Me llamo Swiss Ninja. ¡Prepara a muerte! No te preocupes. No es malo que eres de un país castellano/español. Este wiki es nada, ahora. Nunca viene aqui. Para nada. Debes venir al nuevo wiki. Espanol/Castellano es una idioma buena. Este wiki necesita muerer. Por favor. En ingles, nosotros decimos:"Power corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely." Piensa, Rey de CP. Piensa de estas palabras. -Suiza Ninja (Swiss Ninja) Ay, y tambien...¿Cuantos años tienes? You sockpuppet You made this sockpuppet and will be blocked. Mumbai, India, Is Where I Live! John Fitzgerald Kennedy. 10:51, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Please Edit Justin Rieber! Hello King Of Cp 2, can you edit it now? Thanks --Gangster Totodile • Talk . 00:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) lol ok -- 07:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC)